User talk:ArkhamVI
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Malevorous page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Zxankou14 (talk) 20:34, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Use alphabetical order. 20. When you make powers that are sub-powers, techniques, Variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:54, March 21, 2016 (UTC) 20. When you make powers that are sub-powers, techniques, Variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. Second warning. Use them/they/etc. instead of he/she/etc. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:54, March 22, 2016 (UTC) 20. When you make powers that are sub-powers, techniques, Variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. Third warning. Two more and you're getting little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:04, April 4, 2016 (UTC) 20. When you make powers that are sub-powers, techniques, Variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. Fourth warning. One more and you're getting little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:07, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Help Hey there, Arkham. Sure, I will help you with the Superpower wikia. I did tell you that on FurAffinity, no? So, you need help with the rules? Well, the following link should help you a great way. If you got further questions, just ask me. http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User blog:Thekingsman/Rules_for_this_wiki. SDPanthera (talk) 06:31, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Since you already did, let's see if it's saveable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:34, May 7, 2016 (UTC) 20. When you make powers that are sub-powers, techniques, Variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:03, May 7, 2016 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:04, September 26, 2016 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Especially as main picture the smaller ones get blurry. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:27, October 1, 2016 (UTC) When you Edit please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:02, October 13, 2016 (UTC) When you Edit please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:21, January 4, 2017 (UTC) When you Edit please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. Third warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:44, April 23, 2017 (UTC) When you Edit please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. Fourth warning. Next one gives you little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:43, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Doable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:03, March 21, 2018 (UTC) When you Edit please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the pages and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:48, June 3, 2018 (UTC) Looks good, only problems I see are that series in Users should be in italics and you need infobox. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:51, March 21, 2019 (UTC) Looks good, might need some fiddling but go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:28, August 14, 2019 (UTC)